Life Support - a Naruhina FanFic
by petran
Summary: My submission for Day 28 of Naruhina Month 2015 based on the "Growing Old Together" prompt. It basically documents Naruto's and Hinata's life (and final moments together) as an old couple. CONCLUDED with the addition of the "Loving Memories" chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Life Support

**Summary:** Growning old together means standing by your partner, even when it drives you to tears.

**Prompt:** Growing Old Together (Day 28)

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** This is my first time writing drama. I would appreciate any feedback.

Naruto squeezed his wife's hands softly.

She was currently on a hospital bed, her lavender eyes staring blankly upwards. Her nose was connected to the oxygen supply, while a feeding tube was placed inside her mouth. The disease had finally progressed to the point where she couldn't eat and breathe normally and had to be placed on life support.

He remembers the day when he found out about it like his first day in hell…

.

.

.

One year ago…

The old couple had just celebrated their 60th wedding anniversary. They spent it on the place where they had their first date, Ichiraku Ramen. They enjoyed a nice hearty meal served by Ayame's granddaughter and reminisced about the past.

He admitted to himself that the years have been really kind to her. Hinata's hair had slowly turned from black to grey and then from gray to white. Naruto teased her as he kissed them and lip-chewed them that they reminded him of cotton candy. Her face was now wrinkly, but it still maintained that grace and kindness that it had all those years ago. And her eyes, oh her lovely eyes, still reminded him of the moon in the sky. They still sparkled with love and life whenever he looked into them.

Not that he had aged any worse. His hair was now fully white but still spiky. Hinata once joked that he looked like one of those weird snowmen they saw on the street from time to time. His body was still very well-toned and fairly muscly despite his age, while his wrinkles had all gathered around his forehead and his trademark whisker marks. His wife had noted that he looked like cute old tiger. Naruto couldn't comprehend how he could be old and cute at the same time, but he went with it.

When they finished their meal, his wife for 60 years looked into his eyes and told him that they still remind her of the bright blue sky as she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

They then paid a quick visit to their children's place and asked about how everyone was doing. Boruto was now on his way to retirement, Himawari became the first female leader of the Anbu, while Naruko, their third daughter, was now on her way to become hokage. The grand-children were in their late teens and became fully fledged jounin last year. Though they were now in their late teens, they still hugged and kissed their beloved grandma while Naruto complained mockingly about not getting any attention.

The rest of the day was spent wandering around town, bumping into old friends and visiting familiar sights. They went for a walk around the Ninja Academy, he placed her on the swing where he spent a huge part of his lonely childhood and pushed her for a bit. They went to the top of the hokage monument, and they watched the beautiful night sky side-by-side. She squeezed his hand softly, as they watched a beautiful nightly lightshow.

Finally he lifted her up like a newlywed bride and jumped from roof to roof, at a deliberately slow pace, with her in his arms while she placed her hands around his neck and tightly squeezed her face against his and placed soft kissed on his whiskers. She wasn't afraid in the slightest, she had complete confidence in his strength and she knew that he would never ever let her go.

They finally reached their apartment and Naruto placed his wife on their bed. On this day, on that bed, 10 years ago, the couple made love to each other for the last time and renewed their vows to stand by each other's side. Hinata went through menopause shortly afterwards, a tough time for any couple, and they couldn't get the sexual spark going after that but the love, commitment, friendship and trust that they had built up over the years was more than enough to compensate.

Naruto lied on top of his pretty old wife and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, just like old times. Hinata hugged him and kissed back, reciprocating the love he had shown her for all those years. He felt her tears running down his cheeks.

He pulled back to admire the beauty of his wife… and froze in terror!

Hinata's tears were **blood-red**! She was losing consciousness and he could feel her fading fast.

.

.

.

He jumped from roof to roof with his wife once more, only this time he was rushing. He arrived at the Konoha General Hospital five minutes later and rushed her inside the emergency room. He only left her side when Sakura asked him to move outside in order for to run some tests and see what's going on.

When he saw Sakura holding back tears in her eyes a few minutes later, he knew it wouldn't be good. He just couldn't imagine how bad it was going to get.

Sakura informed him of his wife's condition. Apparently, the reason she cried tears of blood was that the tenketsu network around the byakugan was atrophied and started going haywire. It's a condition that's unique to byakugan users, and it's very serious.

He asked if handing her some of Kurama's chakra would fix anything. Sakura replied that, no, the problem wasn't the amount of chakra inside her head but rather her lack of chakra control around it. Giving her more chakra is akin to throwing fuel to a fire. No, the best they can do at this point is give her some medicine that lowers the chakra influx to the head in order to slow down any further damage to the brain.

"Slow down further damage?"

Sakura hated to be the bearer of bad news, but she had to inform her friend without sugarcoating it.

"The speech center of your wife has been severely damaged. Hence, she won't be able to speak with you like she used to. She will be able to understand, but she will have problem finding words..."

She could see Naruto's face become darker and his facial features becoming distorted She could feel her own tears welling up, but she had to go on… she had to warn him about what was coming next.

"…and it will only get worse from here. The uncontrolled chakra will eventually start affecting other parts of the brain. We are not able to say which ones exactly, but you should also expect memory loss, loss of body control, loss of control of bodily functions, paralysis and eventually… death."

(Though this might be preferable at this point, Sakura thought to herself).

Naruto turned his back and leaned his face against the hospital's wall. He was actively trying to hold back his tears. "How much will she last?"

"With proper medication, maybe a year or so… Naruto… I am terribly sorry..."

Naruto recalled Hiashi going through pretty much the same thing twenty years ago. He too was found with tears of blood in his eyes. He was placed on a special house that the Hyuga clan apparently kept for such cases. He wasn't allowed inside, but he recalls Hinata visiting her father on a daily basis, and coming back home with an extremely pained expression on her face. Hiashi was dead within two months. He seemed to recall Hinata was somewhat relieved by this. Whatever Hiashi went through was, it wasn't pretty.

Well, there's no way in hell he was going to just abandon Hinata on her own. He swore he would stand by her side until the day he died…

…and he never went back on his word…

…because that was _their_ ninja way!

When Sakura told him that it was OK to see her, he called the children to inform them about what happened, and went inside his wife's room.

She was looking at him with a peacefully serene look on her face. She gave him one of her warmest smiles and patted her side of the bed inviting him to come over and lay down by her side. Naruto obliged.

Noticing her husband's pained expression; Hinata placed her right palm on his left cheek and moved his face towards hers. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and looked him in the eyes.

He could practically _hear_ her think "Don't hold back your tears in front of me. It's OK."

She then placed his face on her chest, and ran her hands on his hair as Naruto finally opened up the floodgates that had been welling in his eyes.

Hinata was still the only person that Naruto trusted enough to show weakness. She was still the only person with which he could open up and be vulnerable. And she was still the only person he could trust with his pain.

.

.

.

The first six months, when Hinata could still eat and take care of herself, were not that bad. She smiled, she cooked and she cleaned the house just like she used to do all those years. Naruto sent shadow clones to do shopping and run the necessary errands while he stayed with his wife at home.

At this point Hinata could still understand what was going on around her. She couldn't talk but she could convey her thoughts and emotions in other ways. For example, when the children came over the other day, and she found out that Himawari's daughter, Noriko, was now pregnant with her first child she started dancing and cheering around the house.

"A new generation of Uzumaki ninjas emerges, eh?"

She hugged her husband tightly and placed kisses everywhere she could as if to say "I love you, I love you, I love you".

.

.

.

The disease eventually progressed, just like Sakura said it would.

At first Hinata started losing control of her arms. She could no longer hold anything on her hands (at least not without dropping it a little time afterwards), and she could no longer feed herself. Naruto spent a lot of time trying to feed her as she tended to not chew her food properly and cough it back at him.

Then she lost control of her motor functions. The once graceful Hyuga was now moving spastically and erratically. Pretty soon she stopped walking all together and Naruto had to carry her around.

Then she lost all bladder and rectal control. In order for their house to not stink Naruto purchased special diapers and changed her at regular intervals in order to prevent his wife from getting any nasty infections.

"You are just like a big baby, aren't you?"

Hinata responded with a light smile.

The next few months were especially painful for Naruto. Not only because he had to treat his wife like a helpless overgrown toddler, but because he noticed that her face was going blank and expressionless most of the time. He couldn't tell what she was thinking anymore. He couldn't communicate with her anymore.

There were times when he was cleaning the house or cooking when he wound catch a spark of life on her eyes and a slight smile on her face. He always went closer in order to show her that he was still with her and he still loved her, but then her face would go blank again, and she was dead to the world once more.

He couldn't stand to see her like this. But he still loved her. He would always care for her. And he would never leave her side…

…because that is their ninja way.

.

.

.

Naruto woke up one day and panicked when he found out that he couldn't hear his wife breathe anymore. He once again rushed her to the hospital. Sakura immediately placed her on life-support. He watched as various medical nin moved his wife to the intensive care unit and plugged her to the hospital's oxygen supply and various weird machines. He watched as an IV was placed on her arm, and a feeding tube was placed on her mouth. The doctor gave instructions for the feeding tube to be removed and cleaned at certain interval, while checking out what sort of medication his wife needs.

.

.

.

So... Here he was…

The children arrived at the hospital as soon as they heard. Boruto placed a hand at his father's shoulder while Himawari gave him a kiss and a hug. Naruko, went by her mother's side squeezed her hand and told her that they are here.

Boruto informed his father about what was going on with the rest of the family. Himawari's daughter, Noriko was now in the hospital because she was approaching her due date

The kids went out to check on Noriko, and Naruto was alone again.

He squeezed his wife's hand and whispered in her ear…

"You listen to this? You are going to be a great-grandma soon!"

.

.

.

In the week that followed Naruto left his wife's side only once.

It was when Noriko gave birth to beautiful blond baby boy. Everybody in the Uzumaki family gathered to congratulate the mother and to celebrate the new generation of talented ninja that was just starting to emerge.

Naruto held the baby boy, and allowed it to grasp his finger. It was so small, so delicate. It reminded him of the day he held Boruto in his arms. He placed a kiss on his grandaughter's forehead and then gave the baby back to her.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind.

"Boruto, can I borrow your tablet?"

.

.

.

Hinata was still staring blankly at the ceiling when Naruto walked in. Her feeding tube had just been removed in order to be cleaned and changed. Naruto approached her bed being careful to not block the IV or step on any of the cables. He moved his head close to hers.

"Noriko, just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy! We are now great-grandparents!"

He took out Boruto's tablet, bought up a close-up picture of the newborn baby and placed it in front of Hinata's face. He then switched to a picture that showed the the entire Uzumaki family -Boruto, Himawari, Naruko and their children- surrounding the young Noriko who help the newborn Uzumaki baby in her hands

"All the family is here! Everybody is happy and excited! Look!"

"That's our family! Three generations of Uzumakis all together"

He then closed his eyes and gave his wife a big goofy smile.

"See what we've done?"

_"__Na-Naruto…"_

He eyes shot open in shock as he saw life return to his wife's eyes.

"Hi-Hinata?"

She was struggling with the words _"…Baby… Beautiful…"_

_"…__Children… beautiful."_

Naruto placed his face on her cheeks listened silently as he held her hand. He had missed her voice for so long…

_"…__you... beautiful...love…"_

She closed her eyes and big smile formed on her face. Naruto once again started crying on her shoulder.

"I missed you!"

He felt a sudden sense of peace and serenity coming from Hinata as her palm grew colder and her breathing stopped. The heart rate monitor became a flat line.

And just like that, she was gone.

He was **alone** once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Loving Memories

**I would like the thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot to me!**

**BluntRaps, I am sorry about your grandmother. Mine passed away in pretty much the same way that Hinata did in the story, and under the same circumstances (though no Byakugan Blood-Tears, it was a stroke). It always hurts to lose a person that you love and care about. **

**Lancecomwar, you are right. I have updated the fanfic and fixed it. Thanks!**

**As I said in my "More than enough" fanfic, this is the conclusion of the "Life Support" story and it's based on the Day 31 prompt "Memories" of Naruhina Month. Speaking of "More than Enough", the lemon is coming along quite nicely.**

**I don't think I'll do this sort of fic again, as it bought back too many painful memories. Hopefully, you will still be able to enjoy it.**

**If you want to read something funny and light-hearted to cheer you up just skip to the end of the story and read the omake. It involves Konohamaru and Hanabi, and how they became a couple.  
><strong>

**Anyway, enough talk for now. Enjoy the fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto didn't cry when Hinata passed away.

He really didn't. When Hinata flatlined, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered a quiet "Thank you", before informing the medical staff. He then called Hanabi on her cell, informed her of what happened and headed towards Noriko's room, where the family had gathered to see the newest member of the Uzumaki family. He told Bolt, Himawari and Naruko that their mother was lucid and happy during her final moments and then gave them a hug as they cried on his shoulder. They then joined the rest of the Uzumaki family told them the news of Hinata's passing and turned their attention to the newborn baby. Today was supposed to be a happy day.

He spent the rest of the day chilling with his grandkids and sharing parenting tips with Noriko's husband. He told him how to properly make the baby burp and how to change the diapers without getting his nuts kicked. He warned Inojin, Himawari's husband not to teach the kid anything weird. When Sakura came and informed them that it was time for them to leave, he took his family for a celebratory meal at Ichiraku Ramen.

Himawari asked him if he would like to spend the night at her place. He told her that he didn't want to impose himself on her and assured her that he would be OK. Himawari reluctantly agreed to let him go, making a mental note to check out how he is doing in the morning. She walked him back to his apartment and gave him a warm hug before going her way.

Naruto turned the key to his apartment and walked inside.

.

.

.

"I'm home!"

When he didn't hear a reply, that was when it finally hit him; The warm memory of her welcoming him back; Her warm hug and her loving kisses as he returned to her; Her encouraging words of support when he came back tired and spent; Her soothing touch whenever he was angry and troubled.

Naruto grew up alone. He had no friends and no family. He used to spend as much time as he could outdoors. He used to dread returning to his apartment. It was cold, messy and empty, a sad reminder of his solitude and sadness. His apartment was just a place where he slept and got ready to face the day. It wasn't a place that he actually enjoyed living in.

Then Hinata came and changed all that. The day when he returned and heard her say "Welcome Back!" was the day when his apartment truly become his "home". Her presence filled his apartment with a sense of love and warmth that he always looked forward to returning to. She gave him a warm and loving family, that he enjoyed spending time with. And when the kids grew up and eventually moved out, she kept keeping him company and filling his life with mirth and joy.

Naruto realized that he would never again hear her voice again; he would never again feel her soothing touch and listen to her calming voice. His apartment was once again lifeless, cold and empty. It was no longer his "home" anymore. Not without her.

That was when he finally cried.

.

.

.

The funeral was supposed to be a small familial gathering.

But when the village was informed that Hinata Hyuga had just passed away, _everyone_ showed up. To the people of the Konoha Village, she was far more than just the seventh Hokage's wife. She was a beloved motherly figure, their precious "Byakugan Princess". Hinata understood her husband's bond with his village and also strived to help him make it a better place in her own special way. While Naruto was known for being brash and outgoing, Hinata was known for being calm and understanding. Nearly everyone had a story about her, exalting her wisdom or her kindness.

The first ones to show up and mourn were Hanabi and Konohamaru. Naruto recalled the day Hanabi showed up at their place and asked Hinata for advice on how to approach the third's grandson. Hanabi was trying to emulate Hinata's way of love of watching and admiring someone from afar, but Hinata adviced her against it, telling her to follow her own way instead. The next day Hanabi challenged Konohamaru to a duel. And the day after that they were on a date. They got married the year after that.

The next people to arrive were Shino and Kiba. They always shared a special bond with Hinata as her team-mates. They trusted each other completely and knew that they could always rely on each other both when they were on missions and when they had personal problems. Even when Team 8 was disbanded after the war, they still kept in touch with each other and they still kept their bonds of friendship strong.

Naruto never forgot what Shino did that day. He took off his dark glasses off to reveal a pair of bloodshot wide brown eyes. He then bent over and cried on Kiba's shoulder. It was the only time in his life when he actually saw the Bug-Ninja cry.

The Hyuga-clan members attended the funeral en-masse. The branch family and the head family were finally united, thanks to Hinata's and Naruto's efforts and the animosity between them was a thing of the past. Right now all Hyuga-clan members were equal, as the Caged-Bird seal had been abolished. They hung their head down and offered a prayer for the beloved Hyuga that united them.

Ino, Sakura, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru and the rest of the Konoha 11 were also present. In the years that followed they all bonded as true friends and companions. Hinata was always special to them because of her kind and caring nature. They knew they could always trust her sage advice and confide in her. Hinata was the one bought Ino and Sai together, and the one that advised Choji on how to approach Karui when he developed a crush on her. She was the one that emotionally supported Sakura and helped her with raising Sarada when Sasuke was away. She stood by TenTen and Rock Lee when they had financial problems and helped their business survive and thrive by using her connections with the Hyuga clan.

Naruto even noticed that a number of ninjas from other villages had arrived to pay their respects. Gaara, Killer Bee, the Raikage all stood in silence and reverence before her.

Like Naruto, Hinata had touched the lives of many people in her own special way. Through her grace and kindness, she made her village a much better place. And the people loved her and mourned her loss.

Naruto wished they would all go away… He wished he could just tell them "go".

Hinata was the love of his life. His wife. His best friend. His lover. His companion. The mother of his kids. His soulmate. His other half. How could all those people understand who she really was, and what she really did?

He hugged his kids and stood by them while the ceremony went under way. Pretty soon people started leaving. Naruto waited until he and his family remained. The kids stood in the back while Naruto went near his wife's grave for a few private moments.

He knelt down on the grave with the inscription "Hinata Hyuga" and touched it. It felt cold in his hands.

"I wish you were here to tell me that everything's going to be OK. I wish you were here to tell you how much I miss you and how much you meant to me."

"I love you. You will always be inside my heart. Wait for me, OK?"

.

.

.

When somebody close to you dies, you don't lose them right away. You attend the funeral, you say goodbye to the physical body of the person, you tell yourself that this person is now gone but they never completely leave you. As you continue to go on with your life you will continue to come across bits and pieces of your life with each other, which will bring out another part of that beloved person that lies inside your heart. You will then say goodbye to that part, that beloved memory and move on… until you encounter another…

Those bits and pieces can be anything…

.

…A vial of medical ointment…

.

_After the match with Kiba that Hyuga girl with the weird eyes bent over bought fourth a weird vial._

_"__Na…Naruto-kun, here!"_

_"__What's this?"_

_Kurenai-sensai approached me and told me in a calm manner._

_"__Medicinal cream"_

_Is this for real? Nobody ever gave me something just like that. Besides, I just beat her team-mate!_

_"__Why for me?"_

_"__Just take it Naruto."_

_ "__Uh… sure… Thanks, you're nice Hinata!"_

_She's weird, but she seems nice._

_._

_…_A familiar view of the training grounds…

_._

_That Hyuga girl thinks I am strong but I am really not! I am weak! I just pretend to be strong!_

_"__Hinata, do you really think, I'm that strong?"_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__I may appear strong to you but that's because I act all tough because I'm so frustrated from always failing."_

_There, I said it! I bet she's disappointed in me now…_

_"__That's not true! Even when you always fail… In my eyes… You're a proud failure!"_

_Huh?! What was that? A "proud failure"?_

_The Hyuga girl fidgeted with her fingers for a while before going on_

_"__Because you're not perfect! Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up! Because I believe that's what true strength is… I think you're an incredible strong person!"_

_._

…A pair of moon-shaped earrings…

.

_As we are both holding hands and running inside the cave, I know that I have to say it right now. I'm in love with this girl and I want to spend the rest of my life with her._

_"__Hinata?"_

_"__What is it?"_

_"__Do you remember that lesson in class? The one with, "If the end of the world came, who would you spend your last day with?" I wrote no name because I didn't know my parents, and I had no friends. But now I can clearly say it. I want to be with you. From now on, I want to spend all and every single one of my days until I die with you, and only you, Hinata!"_

_I can literally see the tears flowing in her eyes._

_"__Naruto-kun...!"_

_I tell her to put her arms around me and hold tightly. I use a rasengan to blast my way out of the cave while she tells me that she'll never let go._

_We finally reach earth. For a while time begins to stop. Gravity seems to stop. I see the longing look on her face…_

_We kiss and it feels like I'm in heaven._

_._

…A kid eating a cinnamon-roll…

.

_"__Come on, Naruto-kun try one!"_

_"__OK, if you say so. Are you supposed to eat it in a special way?"_

_"__Just bite and chew a little, then leave it to melt in your mouth a bit before swallowing."_

_This tastes really good! Though I wonder how Hinata can eat them and still keep a figure like that…_

_"__Naruto-kun…"_

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__You have some crumbs and syrup on your cheeks!"_

_Hinata bought her face close to mine and gave me a kiss where the crumbs and syrup used to be._

_._

_…_An old song on the radio…

_._

_The wedding ceremony was finally over and me and Hinata head over to the reception to see our friends and relatives. Ino, TenTen and Sakura take a selfie with Hinata, while Iruka sensei is congratulating me._

_As the wedding reception goes underway a strange song starts playing. It talks of the stars and people about life, struggle, death and birth. Hinata, approaches me for the first dance of the evening. I have to admit it's a strange choice for a wedding song, but I love it! It's strangely soothing and moving._

_As the chorus of the song reaches its crescendo, we lean our faces closer and share our first post-marriage kiss._

_Everybody cheers!_

.

…A familiar lullaby that your child sings…

_._

_Hinata is holdind little Himawari in her hands. She just finished breast-feeding her and is now patting her back softly to get her to burp. Bolt can't stop looking at his newlyborn sister. I go near Hinata and give her a soft kiss on the cheeks. I smile at her…_

_"__See what we've done?"_

_Hinata begins to sing a sweet lullaby as she puts the little girl to sleep._

.

…A white kimono…

_._

_"__Hey, why are you so sad Hinata? It's our 50__th__ anniversary! Cheer up!"_

_"__I've gotten old Naruto."_

_"__Come on, you're not old. You just matured like a fine wine."_

_"__More like sour milk… My hair's all white, my breasts are sagging, and my hips are full of cellulite. I am not the little girl I used to be."_

_"__If that's the case... How come I want you so much right now?"_

_"__Huh?"_

_I lift Hinata up and bring her closer to the window. The moon is full and shines beautifully against her finely aged features. I bring her closer and bring my face near hers. I can literally see the moon in her eyes._

_"__I want you to know… You are more beautiful than the stars at night."_

_I kiss her and slowly lower her to our bed as I take her white Kimono off._

_I try to take in as much of her scent, her taste and her features as possible while I caress her body and she slowly succumbs to pleasure. This could be the last time we ever make love._

.

…as you encounter more of those bits and pieces and you acknowledge those beloved memories you will be able to move on. You will never stop loving or missing that person, but you will be able to live on while keeping them inside you.

.

.

.

.

It's been a year since then…

Naruto just spent the day playing with his grandchildren and his great-grandson. He is growing up to become very strong.

'I wish you were here to see how much he's grown…'

For some reason he didn't feel like going to his house right now. He decided to take a small detour and pass by the Ninja Academy. As he walked by and reminisced about his younger genin days, he noticed a very familiar swing.

'I can't believe it's still here! Can it still hold me?'

Naruto pulled the ropes and tested them. They seemed strong enough. He sat down on the swing and moved himself back and forth.

He remembered his days of solitude, before Iruka accepted him, before he became a genin, when he would swing around and wonder to himself, "why don't I just give up?", "why don't I just leave?"

"I really wish I was your friend back then!"

Naruto snapped his eyes open as he heard the voice of a small little girl in the back.

"After you saved me from the bullies, I realized that you didn't deserve all that hate that was directed towards you. I really wanted to play with you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

Naruto turned to face the little girl. She had short dark hair and huge lavender eyes.

"You were being told to stay away from me, were you not?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then, it's not your fault. A kid can't help but listen to a grown-up's advice."

"Still… I wish I could find the courage in me to disobey. I wish I could have stood by your side back then. I… I…"

Naruto leaned over to kiss the little girl in the forehead. She immediately turned into a beautiful woman with long black hair in a white kimono.

"You acknowledged me; you loved me for who I truly was. In my lowest moments you gave me strength and courage. You watched over me. You never gave up on me. You became my wife, you gave me a family and you made me the happiest man in the world. What more could I ask of you?"

The woman put her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest.

"How about a walk?"

"That would be nice. What do you say we stop by for ramen?"

"I'd love to…"

And the young couple walked towards the light…

.

**.**

**OMAKE:** _Hanabi VS Konohamaru_

.

.

"Onee-san, there's this boy that I like."

"That's wonderful Hanabi-chan."

"I need some advice!"

"OK, what troubles you?"

"Sis… How did you it with Naruto? I am trying to do that thing you did where you watch and admire someone from afar, but it doesn't seem to work very well for me…"

Hinata looked at her sister with a solemn look on her face.

"Hanabi-chan… It didn't work very well for me either. I nearly lost Naruto because I was too hesitant to approach him. Don't do what I did."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

Hinata gave her sister a hug and patted her on the head.

"I don't know." she gave her a comforting sisterly smile and added "Look. Just forget about what I did, and try to do things your way. It's the best way."

.

.

.

The next day, Hinata and Naruto watched as Hanabi approached Konohamaru and challenged him to a duel. They stealthily followed them and proceeded to watch quietly from a safe distance.

Hanabi and Konohamaru were actually quite evenly matched. Konohamaru knew several of Naruto's advanced techniques and managed to keep Hanabi at bay. He knew that she was a member of the Hyuga-clan and that he really shouldn't engage her in melee combat. Meanwhile, Hanabi managed to avoid his long-range attacks and managed to get near him a few times. All in all it was a close call.

What eventually determined the course of the match was a tactical miscalculation on Konohamaru's part. He summoned a bunch of shadow-clones and proceeded to perform the "Reverse Harem No Jutsu" by turning them into a bunch of hunky, well-oiled, naked studs. He then prepared a small non-lethal rasengan to hit her with once she was having a nosebleed.

To his great surprise, Hanabi wasn't even distracted. She performed the Hyuga Rotation, which dispelled the shadow-clones, and then proceeded to 64-palm him. His rasengan evaporated as he fell down on the ground, completely beaten.

Hanabi lied down a couple of meters next to him, and started catching her breath. It had been a tough match.

"How… How… could you defeat my ultimate Reverse-Harem No Jutsu?"

"It's simple really," huffed Hanabi "Right now, I'm only attracted to you."

"Huh?"

"I really like you! Please go out on a date with me!"

"Wait, wait, wait! You challenged me to a duel and you kicked my ass, just because you wanted to ask me out on a date?"

"It's my ninja way."

Konohamaru was flabbergasted. He didn't know how to respond to this.

"You know Hanabi-chan… You are really scary, gloomy and weird…"

Hanabi's face darkened...

"…But you know what? I really like people like you!"

He gave her one of his brightest smiles as he continued "It's on! Tomorrow at Ichiraku's Ramen at six?"

Hanabi gazed at Konohamaru with a stunned look. Her face was completely red.

.

.

.

It was at this point that Naruto felt Hinata's lips on his.

"Let's go and give those two lovebirds some privacy. I think they are going to get along just fine!"


	3. A Thank You, an update, and a poll

Hallo again guys!

First of all...

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

A big thank you to everyone that followed me as an author and put my fanfics in their favorites. A big "thank you" to everyone who took the time to leave a review. Your words of encouragement mean a lot to me.

A really big thank you to Perentie Fan, SocialSuicideGirl, and Not-So-GentleFist for their words and their constructive criticism.

**Not-So-Gentlefist,** your stories are awesome. As long as you keep writing, I'll keep reading.

The "naple" thing was just my google-fu sucking... I know the right word is "aureola" but putting it in somehow made my fanfic it look... less erotic I guess. So I searched for an alternative word, and found the word "Naple" _which was actually a place which did breast-surgery._ Seeing the pictures I thought that it indicated the point of the nipple, and just used the word without thinking. Anyway, I have now fixed that error. Thank you **SocialSuicideGirl** for pointing it out.

As for what happened to Hinata once her clone was out... she had a squirting orgasm. I put some more wording in the fanfic to make it more clear.

To the guy who asked me to translate "More than enough..." to Russian: I am really flattered that you are willing to put so much effort and time to translate my 10K+ word fanfic. You may do so, but please leave a link to the original and give me some credit as the original writer of the fic.

I am currently doing some real-life work, and some non-fanfic related Naruto-stuff, so it may take me a while to post more here, but I will start writing again as soon as possible.

Here the next fanfic related projects I will work on:

**A Shikamaru Side-Story** **Chapter for the "Life Support" fanfic. **The original draft of "Life Support" and had a few Naruto/Shikamaru interactions, which dealt with the fact that they were getting old and they had lost their partners. I had to delete them because I figured out that they took the focus out of Naruto and Hinata's relationship and the importance they had to each other. But I really would like to write a bonus chapter focusing on our favorite lazy genius, how he deals with old age, and how he supports Naruto.

**A "Hinata POV" Side-Story for the "More than Enough..." fanfic. **I noticed while re-reading the lemon-chapter of "More than Enough..." that it was a little bit too much focused on Naruto. I want to amend that by writing a bonus chapter that focuses on Hinata and what goes through her mind (and her body) when she has her first time with Naruto.

**A "Dual Hinata Action" omake for the "Game of Clones" fanfic. **A lot of reviewers (and a few PMs) expressed regret that there wasn't any sort of kissing or touching between the two Hinatas. The reason I didn't do it was because I thought Hinata wouldn't honestly and enjoy it, and it would contradict the overall theme of the story -that Naruto and Hinata share a very special bond of love that transcends chakra and jutsu. _However,_ I plan on writing an omake (as in something extra that didn't really happen in the original story) in which the two Hinatas do... things to each other (not just kissing).

Clearly, I won't be able to do all of these at the same time so...

Poll time!

Which one of those three would you like to see first?

Click on my profile name and leave a vote!

After those three projects are done... I don't know...

I really would like to write an ongoing comedic fanfic which focuses on Toneri and what would happen if he returned to Earth with Hinata and Naruto at the end of "The Last", but I really have no idea what where to take it (So far I only have a headcannon in which he becomes BFF with Sai).

So... any ideas concerning Toneri and what would happen if he returned to earth are welcome! PM me with any headcannons you may have!

Or I could do a Hanabi/Konohamaru ongoing story based on the "Hanabi VS Konohamaru" omake that I posted a while back.

That's it for now! Again, thanks for your support!


End file.
